The Expanding Family of a Copper
by Lestrade's Lady
Summary: Fourth story in my series. Covers Kate's pregnancy, and the challenges that come with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Only the original characters are mine.  
><strong>AN:** Enjoy! Please review! Updates will be more sporadic from now on, because I start work soon. But I am NOT abandoning the story or the series!  
>******************<p>

On the morning of her birthday, Kate Watson Lestrade attempted to ignore her husband's efforts to wake her. She didn't bother glancing at the clock, but she knew it was early, if for no other reason than she was still tired. She let out a disgruntled "Mmphh" and shoved her head beneath the pillow.

Seconds later, the fluffy barrier was tugged from her grasp. She opened one eye to glare at her spouse.

"What could possibly be important enough for you to be wakin' me up this early?"

Gabriel just smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Happy birthday, darling. To answer your question, I have plans for us."

"Oh? And what might those plans be?" Kate rubbed sleepily at her eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that just yet. Up and at 'em, love. Wear something you'll be comfortable riding in. I'll go start breakfast."

If Kate's rising curiosity hadn't been enough to get her out of bed, the look Gabriel sent her way as he left the room would have done the trick. She never could resist that beaming, boyish grin.

She was downstairs ten minutes later, dressed in a long-sleeved cotton top, jeans and motorcycle boots. A light nylon jacket was over one arm, and she tossed it onto a chair as she followed her nose to the kitchen.

As soon as she slid into a chair, Gabriel set a plate in front of her. Kate smiled appreciatively at the omelet accompanied by several rashers of bacon. She cut into the egg to find it oozing melted cheese. She took a bite, enjoying the various flavors: cheddar cheese, garlic, onion, and paprika.

"How is it?" Gabriel asked, sitting down across from her with his own plate.

"Mmm, fantastic! Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Once they'd cleaned up the kitchen, the couple grabbed their jackets and helmets and were on their way. Despite Kate's best efforts, Gabriel remained vague about their destination.

"I think you'll enjoy it."

"But you aren't going to tell me where it is."

"It's a surprise. Just trust me."

Kate finally gave up and occupied herself by enjoying the passing scenery. She enjoyed the sight of green grass, hills and trees as they got further from London. Gabriel noticed her relaxing more and smiled to himself, thinking that this idea had clearly been a good one.

It was close to noon by the time they passed through a small village. There were plenty of houses, but each one sat on a spacious plot of land. The main street was lined with shops and cars, but the road curved and wound, rather than being straight. Kate found the overall effect to be very charming; it reminded her a bit of the area of Scotland where she'd spent the first thirty-two years of her life.

Gabriel turned off the main road, and pulled off to the side shortly afterwards. He pointed to a two-story, wooden house that had weathered over time.

"That's the house I grew up in."

Kate was definitely surprised: she knew her husband had no close living relatives, that he'd sold his childhood home after his parents passed away, and that while he kept in touch with some old friends, he hadn't been back here in quite some time.

"What brought this visit on?" she asked.

"Well, I thought you might like to see the town, and some of the places that hold fond memories for me. And besides that, I've been feeling an urge to reconnect with my roots over the last couple of weeks. Side effect of impending fatherhood, I suppose."

That did make sense, Kate thought. Aloud, she said, "Sounds like fun."

While she already knew a lot about Gabriel's past, Kate gained a new perspective from seeing where the events had taken place. There was the primary school he'd attended, the grocery where he'd worked his first job, and the places where he and his friends had met up on weekends.

She was a little surprised when they turned off the road onto a dirt path that cut across a field.

"I've saved the best for last," Gabriel explained.

The path continued through trees and bushes, until they emerged in another large field. There was a large pond, and several shady oak trees. Gabriel carefully parked beneath one of the trees and waited for Kate to dismount before lowering the kickstand and climbing off himself.

"This is great," Kate smiled. "Just lovely."

"It's owned by a friend I've kept in touch with. He inherited it after his dad died a few years ago. When I came up with this idea for your birthday, he agreed immediately. Promised to make sure we aren't bothered, so long as we stop in to say hello before we leave."

Kate grinned. "Sounds fair. Now tell me, what else do you have up your sleeve?"

The question earned her another one of those blinding smiles. "I was just waiting for you to ask."

To his wife's delight, Gabriel produced several containers from the bike's saddlebags, along with a thick blanket. In just a few minutes, an excellent picnic was spread out under the sturdy oak branches.

Thanks to insulated coolers and lunchboxes, Gabriel had been able to pack a variety of foods, above and beyond the usual sandwiches and crisps. There was also fresh fruit and vegetables, potato salad, and scones.

Kate settled onto the blanket and began unlacing her boots. Once they were off, she removed her socks, as well, sighing with relief at the pleasant breeze on her hot feet. Gabriel followed her example.

"Ahh, you're right, that does feel better."

They took their time eating, but an hour later, the last of the food was gone. Once he'd put the empty containers away, Gabriel stretched out alongside his wife. They lay there silently for a while, watching the clouds drift across the sky.

"Having a good time, Kate?"

She turned to smile at him. "Oh, yes. This was a wonderful idea."

He responded by rolling over, bracing himself on all fours above her, and leaning down for a kiss. When they broke apart, Kate laughed and reached up to wind her arms around his neck.

"I think I'm starting to see why you brought me out here: nice and secluded."

"Did you really think I didn't have an ulterior motive?" Gabriel nipped lightly at her throat.

"Fine talk, coming from an officer of the law."

Gabriel just grinned, sliding his hands beneath her top. "It's my day off, and I'm outside my jurisdiction."

Once Kate's shirt and bra were off, he began trailing his mouth downwards. She gasped with delight as he paid careful attention to her breasts, and then smiled tenderly as he gently nuzzled her still-flat stomach. She obligingly lifted her hips when Gabriel's hands moved to undo her jeans.

She noticed the wicked glint in his eye, but was unprepared for his next move. He positioned himself comfortably between her spread thighs and began pleasuring her with both his mouth and his hand.

Kate swore through clenched teeth, clutching at the blanket beneath her. She was pretty sure she felt Gabriel smile at her reaction. It didn't take long for her to fall apart beneath his gentle assault, trembling with the force of her orgasm.

By the time she'd gotten her breath back, Gabriel had stripped down to his boxers. He paused for a moment as he hovered over her.

"You all right?"

"Fantastic," she smiled, pulling him down into a scorching kiss.

He returned the kiss just as enthusiastically. While Kate happily explored the familiar territory of his skin, he kicked his shorts off. She reached down to wrap her hand around him, but he stopped her.

"No. Not going to last if you do that."

Quickly, he lined his hips up with hers and entered in one smooth thrust. Kate's head fell back as she sighed with pleasure. Encouraged, Gabriel set a faster pace than usual. When he collapsed, spent, on top of his wife, she turned her head to kiss his temple. He responded by taking her hand in his and squeezing before rolling off of her.

Kate couldn't help but laugh when Gabriel reached for his jacket and pulled out a handful of moist towelettes.

"You really thought of everything, didn't you?" she asked, reaching for a few of the small packets.

"I tried to, at least."

Once they'd finished dressing, Gabriel seated himself with his back against the tree. Kate lay down at a right angle to him, head resting in his lap. He reached down to stroke her hair, but she took his hand and brought it to her lips instead.

"I love you so much, Gabe."

"Love you, too, darling." He looked at his watch. "We'd better get going."

"Why? What else do you have planned?"

"Well, when I called Nick to ask about picnicking here, he offered to take us out to dinner. There's a fantastic seafood place in town; been around a good forty years, owned by the same family—I think they're on third-generation management now."

"Sounds great."

Not only was the food delicious, Kate quickly took a liking to Gabriel's old friend. Nick was full of stories of the things they'd gotten up to as youngsters. Some of them she'd already heard from Gabriel, but some were new to her. Nick jokingly assured her that if she ever needed information to blackmail her husband with, he'd be more than happy to help.

The sun was beginning to set as the Lestrades started back to London. Kate had thought the view was impressive in the daytime, but it was spectacular with the bright orange, red, purple and gold as a backdrop.

When they finally arrived home, she sighed with relief as she got off the bike.

"Tired?" Gabriel gave her a concerned look.

"Not really," she answered, stretching. "Just got a little stiff."

To her surprise, Gabriel disappeared upstairs as soon as they got inside. When he came back, he was holding a package.

"Got one more surprise left. Here's your actual present."

Kate opened it to find a book she'd wanted to read. She'd planned to wait and buy it in paperback, but now she wouldn't have to. She smiled and kissed her husband.

"Thank you, Gabriel. But you really shouldn't have."

He shrugged. "No problem. Even after I set up everything for today, I still wanted to get you something tangible."

"But you didn't have to. You've given me more than enough already today."

"It wasn't that big a deal," her modest spouse answered.

"No, that's not what I mean. Sure, I've heard the stories about your childhood. But seeing where you grew up, meeting one of your closest friends, gave me a better understanding of who you are and how you became the man I love. That was more than enough of a gift for me."

Gabriel swallowed hard before pulling her into his arms for a tender kiss. "I love you, my darling. Happy birthday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the show.  
><strong>AN:** Enjoy! Please review!  
>**************<p>

When she answered her doorbell one Saturday night and found her cousin, John, on the other side, Kate Watson Lestrade could tell something was going on. He was tense, jaw clenching, though he greeted her with a smile and a hug.

"Hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, not at all. Come on in."

"What's Sherlock done now?" Gabriel asked knowingly.

The doctor chuckled as he sat down on the couch. "Not sure you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Oh, he just managed to ruin another one of my dates. First time I've been out with someone in months, and he had to mess it all up."

Kate went into the kitchen and pulled out a stepstool. She used it to retrieve the bottle of Glenlivet her parents' friends, the McKennas, had sent her at Christmas. She poured some into a glass and gave it to John.

"You look like you could use this."

"Thanks." He took a sip. "Mmm, that's good."

"So what exactly happened?" Kate asked.

"I met Raina at the Tube station. We started talking while we waited for the train, and she agreed to have dinner with me. Last night, we went to a Brazilian restaurant I'd heard good things about."

"So far, so good." Gabriel nodded. "Where did it go wrong?"

"Shortly before the dessert arrived. I got a text from Sherlock, saying he needed me back at the flat; he'd found a new lead in his investigation. I texted him back, saying I'd be there in half an hour to forty-five minutes."

"Guessing that didn't go over too well," Gabriel commented.

"It didn't. Fifteen minutes later, just as Raina and I were getting ready to leave the restaurant, Sherlock showed up."

Kate winced. "Uh-oh. I suppose he managed to scare your poor date half to death by telling her her own life story?"

"Pretty much," John nodded. "And he tried to smooth things over by explaining that he needed my help with a case. It might have worked, but he got a bit too graphic with the details."

"How upset was she?" Kate asked.

"She was rather understanding. Got a cab, insisted that I go on with Sherlock instead of escorting her home. But I've got a hunch I won't hear from her again."

"You never know."

"Thanks, Kate, but I'm not feeling too optimistic about it." He finished his drink and set the glass on the coffee table.

"I don't know how you stand it." Gabriel shook his head. "I would've killed him ages ago."

John laughed. "It's tempting sometimes. But you're the one who told me he could be a good man someday."

Kate snickered. "He has a point, Gabe."

"I said if we were very, very lucky," the cop corrected. "But I'll be the first one to admit that you've made a big difference in him, John. Yes, he can still be an inconsiderate, annoying bastard at times. But he acts far more human than I ever saw him before you turned up."

John paused for a moment to consider this. "Thanks. It's nice to know my efforts aren't totally wasted. But I think there are some norms of social behavior he's never going to understand. Still, I do my best."

Before his cousin or her husband could reply, John's mobile phone beeped. He sighed as he pulled it from his pocket.

"That'll be Sherlock, telling me he's set the flat on fire or something." But as he read the screen, his face brightened.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"It's from Raina. She says she wants to see me again, and wonders if I'm free next weekend."

"See? Told you that you might hear from her again."

John got to his feet and stretched. "I think I feel ready to go home and see what kind of chaos Sherlock caused while I was gone. Thanks for the drink and the listening ear."

"No problem." Kate walked with him to the door. "Let me know how the date goes."

"I will," he promised.

Once the door shut behind the doctor, Gabriel wondered aloud, "Think he's finally found a woman willing to deal with Sherlock?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't know. But I do hope it works out."

"You're such a hopeless romantic, darling."

"Yeah, I know. But I'd like for the people I care about to be as happy as I am."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I only own the original characters.  
><strong>AN:** Updates will be more sporadic from now on, but stick with me! Please review!  
>************************<p>

On the afternoon of his 49th birthday, Detective Inspector Gabriel Lestrade paused for a moment to take stock of his life. It was currently better than he could have expected. He had a wife who was the center of his universe, he would be a father before the year was out, he had good friends, and he was good at his job, which he enjoyed (most of the time).

He returned to the stack of paperwork on his desk. It had grown steadily throughout the day, so he'd resolved to spend at least an hour making a dent in it before he went home. He wasn't sure what his wife had planned for the evening, but he was sure he didn't want to miss it.

Almost an hour later, Gabriel signed the last report with a sigh. The drudgery hadn't taken as long as he'd thought it would. With a smile on his face, he dropped the papers into the outbox on his desk and started to get to his feet.

Just then, one of the sergeants who usually worked the desk out front stuck his head into the office.

"Sir, you've got a visitor waiting in reception. Should I send her on back?"

"That's fine." Gabriel sat back down, hoping this wouldn't take long.

The pretty redhead who appeared in his office doorway a few minutes later was one of the last people he expected to see. She was an old girlfriend, and though they'd parted on friendly terms, he hadn't heard from her in quite some time.

"Charlotte, what on Earth are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I'm in London for a while on business. I had some free time and remembered that it's your birthday, so I thought I'd stop by. Maybe you'll let me buy you a drink?"

Gabriel glanced at his watch. He figured he had enough time to catch up with Charlotte and still get home early enough for whatever Kate had planned.

"Sure, I'd like that."

Meanwhile, reporter Kate Watson Lestrade was leaving a press conference at New Scotland Yard. She detoured towards her husband's office to say a quick hello and remind him not to work late if he could help it.

She caught sight of Gabriel making his way towards the lifts, and stopped dead in her tracks. He wasn't alone. The willowy redhead beside him was smiling at something he'd said. Kate stepped back, hoping Gabriel didn't glance her way. It gave her a chance to study the pair.

Between her job and three years of knowing Sherlock Holmes, Kate was pretty good at observing and deducing. It was clear that her husband and the mystery woman knew each other and got along well. When the lift doors opened, Gabriel rested a hand on the woman's back to guide her inside. Kate frowned. They seemed to have a history; an intimate history, based on what she'd seen.

As she left the building and headed home, Kate reasoned that she could just ask Gabriel about the woman later. She had a romantic evening planned, and she'd told him that morning that he should do his best to be home by seven. He'd agreed, clearly curious about her plans. She knew he'd have his mobile phone with him; she could always call if it looked like he might be late.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriel and Charlotte had settled into a booth at a nearby pub. She was living in France, she explained, and had come to London to attend some meetings that would hopefully lead to closing a business deal. Gabriel wasn't surprised; they'd broken up when she'd gotten offered the job in France, almost seven years ago. They had emailed each other a few times, and sent the occasional Christmas card, but this was the first time they'd seen each other in person.

"So what have you been up to?" Charlotte asked.

He grinned. "I've been married for two years, and we're expecting our first child in December."

Charlotte returned the smile. "Congratulations, Gabriel! I always thought you'd make a great dad. It's obvious that you're very happy."

"I am," he confirmed. "What about you? Seeing anyone?"

"Yes," she answered. "It's getting pretty serious; we've been dating almost a year. I have a feeling he might propose soon."

Gabriel chuckled. "I waited exactly six months before I popped the question. I was a little afraid Kate would think I was moving too fast, but she said yes. I knew she was the one, and I didn't really see the point in waiting."

"How did you meet?"

"Mutual friends. She'd only been in town for three days; hadn't even finished unpacking yet. I asked her out for coffee a week later, then dinner a few days after that, and the rest is history."

"Nice. Where is she originally from?"

"Scotland, a little town not too far from Inverness. She's a journalist; accepted a job at a newspaper here in London."

"My boyfriend, Alex, and I met on a blind date." Charlotte smiled at the memory. "I was sure it was going to be like every other blind date I'd ever been on: a complete disaster, or, at best, no spark. But we clicked."

"Happens that way sometimes. I fell for Kate the moment we met. She told me later that she was embarrassed because she was wearing jeans and a comfortable old shirt, and no makeup, but it didn't matter to me. I still thought she was beautiful."

"That's sweet. It sounds like you two make a great couple."

"Would you like to see a picture?" Gabriel reached for his wallet.

"Please."

The photo Gabriel handed over was one of his and Kate's engagement pictures. It had been taken in Regent's Park. Gabriel was seated behind Kate, his arms wrapped around her, with his chin resting on her shoulder. Both were smiling widely at the camera.

"Oh, Gabe, she's lovely! And I was right; you do make a beautiful pair."

"Thanks."

Back at the Lestrades' flat, Kate glanced nervously at the clock. It was fifteen minutes until seven. Dinner was almost done. She tried calling Gabriel, but got no answer. That wasn't like him. Her thoughts strayed to the redhead she'd seen him with earlier. He wouldn't have left the Yard on personal business if his work wasn't done, so she was sure he wasn't on a case.

It was possible he'd been called in after leaving, but if that were the case, he would be answering his phone. He hadn't tried to call or text to say he'd be late. That also wasn't like Gabriel, but Kate figured he was distracted by his companion. All she could do was wait.

An hour later, Kate's patience had run out. She'd put the food in the fridge to be reheated later. As she stormed upstairs, she wondered at her husband's thoughtlessness. He still wasn't answering his phone, nor had he responded to the text she'd sent. Although she hoped he wouldn't be unfaithful, Kate comforted herself with the thought that if anything did happen, Gabriel's tattoo—her initials surrounded by a heart—would probably put a damper on things.

Gabriel had switched from alcoholic beverages to water, conscious of the fact that he had to drive home. He was telling Charlotte about some of the more memorable cases he'd worked on, and she was an appreciative audience.

As he paused to sip his water, Charlotte commented, "I didn't realize how late it was getting! Lunch was a long time ago, so I think I'll order some dinner."

Gabriel looked down at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh, bloody hell!"

"What's wrong?"

"Time got away from me. I told Kate I'd be home by seven, and it's almost eight!"

"Oh, dear. You'd better hurry. Here's my card. I'm in town until Wednesday, and I'd love to meet Kate."

"I'll get back to you on that."

He drove as fast as he dared, but it was still after eight when Gabriel hurried up the stairs to his flat. Kate didn't appear to be downstairs. Gabriel glanced into the kitchen and cringed slightly at what he saw: the table was set with candles and Kate's best china. He paused long enough to look in the refrigerator, and discovered one of his favorite meals.

When he entered the bedroom, he found Kate sprawled across the bed, asleep. Something in the corner caught his eye: a box bearing the logo of one of the most expensive lingerie boutiques in London. There was a bit of silky fabric visible.

Gabriel sighed and carefully approached the bed. "Kate?"

She stirred, then sat up, wiping at red-rimmed eyes. "Did you enjoy your evening?"

He winced. "Baby, I'm sorry. I went out for a drink with an old friend who was in town on business, and lost track of time."

"Friend?" Kate snorted. "You mean girlfriend, don't you? I saw the two of you leavin' the Yard together. You can't tell me you don't have a history with her."

"Yes," the cop admitted. "We were involved once. But it was a long time ago. She's in a serious relationship; has a boyfriend back in France."

"You know, I respect your right to spend your birthday however you want; I really do. What makes me angry is that you couldna even call! And you werena answerin' your phone! After I specifically told you I had planned something for tonight, and that you should try to be home no later than seven!"

"Wait, you tried to call?" Frowning, Gabriel pulled out his phone. "Four missed calls? Damn, I must've not had a signal in the pub. I'm sorry, Kate. I'm so sorry."

"I'd like to believe you, Gabriel, but I dinna know. I want to think your goin' for drinks with an old flame is harmless. But it hurt. Addin' insult to injury, so to speak."

"I can understand that." Gabriel started to step closer, but stopped as Kate tensed. "I'll just sleep downstairs tonight, shall I?"

"I think that would be best."

Gabriel got a blanket and tried to relax in his recliner. He felt awful; the last thing he'd wanted to do was hurt Kate. He couldn't blame her for being furious with him. Maybe they could discuss it more after they'd both gotten some sleep.

The next morning was a Saturday, which made waking alone that much more difficult for Kate. She and Gabriel usually spent some extra time in bed on weekend mornings, sometimes making love, sometimes just talking or snogging. It was a lovely ritual, one that gave them a chance to relax together, without any concerns. Kate heaved a deep sigh and got out of bed.

When she got downstairs, she found Gabriel already awake. She stalked past him in search of breakfast, not speaking. Gabriel followed her lead, staying silent until after she was through eating. When he did speak, it was rather tentatively.

"Darling, can we talk?"

Kate sighed. "I suppose we should." She sat down on the couch beside Gabriel, but faced away from him.

"I completely understand why you're upset about last night. You have every right to be. But I swear, I would never hurt you intentionally. I feel terrible about what happened."

Kate didn't mean to ask the question hovering in the back of her mind. But when she opened her mouth, it came out anyway.

"Was it because you preferred spending the evening with your old girlfriend over spending it with me? Do you still have feelings for her?"

"God, no!" Gabriel moved closer and rested a hand on his wife's shoulder. "My heart has been yours from the moment I laid eyes on you, and it's going to be yours until it stops beating."

Kate risked a brief glance over her shoulder. Gabriel certainly seemed to mean every word. But she was still upset.

"I put a lot of time and effort into planning something for your birthday. To think that it didna matter to you, that you could just blow me off, hurt."

"I know, love. I really didn't mean to be late. Would it help if I told you I spent a large portion of the evening talking about you?"

Kate glanced back again, wiping at the tears in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

She sighed. "I think I know why I reacted so strongly. Part of it was my jealous streak. Part of it was hormones. And part of it was because I was really looking forward to a romantic evening. I thought it would be nice to really go all out before I get huge and ugly."

"Oh, Kate." Gabriel couldn't stand it anymore, and reached out to embrace her. "I don't care what happens, you'll never be anything but beautiful to me. I'll always want you and love you."

Kate moved so that she could see his face, and stared for a moment. Finally, she nodded.

"I believe you."

"And do you believe me when I say that I really did just lose track of time last night, and nothing happened between me and Charlotte?"

"Yes, I do."  
>"Forgive me?"<p>

Kate could see his remorse and his love for her in his eyes. She nodded. "Aye, I can do that."

Gabriel leaned down for a slow, gentle kiss. He resisted Kate's efforts to deepen it, and pulled back a minute or so later.

"I love you, my heart."

"I love you, too."

He smiled. "I've got an idea. How about we have that romantic evening you planned on tonight instead? We can reheat the food, you can go slip into that new nightgown you bought. . . ."

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Gabriel hesitantly relayed Charlotte's comment about wanting to meet Kate. His wife agreed to think about it, and he didn't push. The fact that she didn't refuse outright told him that she was feeling better, more secure.

Around six, Kate heated up the food. It was still delicious. Gabriel thought the meal was over, but Kate got up and retrieved a cake he hadn't noticed the night before. When he tried it, he looked up at her in surprise.

"This isn't from a mix, is it?"

"O' course not! My grandmother's recipe, from scratch."

"It's delicious, love."

"Thank you." She looked quite pleased by the compliment.

After the kitchen was cleaned up and the leftovers put away, Kate started upstairs. Gabriel began to follow, but Kate stopped him.

"Uh-uh, my silver fox. You wait here. I won't be long."

The cop grinned as he sat back down. This was turning out to be one fantastic birthday celebration.

True to her word, Kate was back in a few minutes. Gabriel stared, momentarily speechless. The deep blue silk outlined her figure beautifully, and the color suited her. The low neckline showed an alluring amount of cleavage. Kate smiled at his reaction.

"You all right?"

He didn't answer verbally, but stood and pulled her into his arms. His mouth descended on hers, hot and hungry. Kate reciprocated eagerly. She moaned as Gabriel pulled back and began covering her face and neck in kisses.

"You . . .look . . .stunning," he murmured against her skin.

He swept her into his arms and carried her upstairs. He put her down on the bed, but stood back to stare for a few moments. Every now and then, it still amazed him that this wonderful, gorgeous woman was really his.

Kate waited patiently as her husband gazed down at her. But when he licked his lips, she couldn't hold back a moan. She reached out for him.

"Gabe. . ."

He took her hand as he carefully lowered himself on top of her. Kate's free hand immediately moved to his shirt buttons. Gabriel let go of her long enough to remove both shirt and jeans before sliding back into her embrace.

They spent a long time kissing, hands caressing lazily. Gabriel broke the kiss long enough to ease Kate's nightgown off and discard his boxers. Things quickly became more heated.

Kate's possessive streak had been aroused by the events of the day before. As Gabriel finally entered her, she let out a soft sigh and drew his mouth down to hers.

"Mine," she murmured.

"Yours," he whispered back.

They maintained eye contact, even through both climaxes. Gabriel looked away first, as he rolled off Kate to lie beside her. She pressed close to his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Happy belated birthday."

He laughed and kissed her. "Thank you, my heart."

"You're welcome."

After thinking it over for a while, Kate decided that maybe meeting Charlotte wouldn't be so bad. Monday night found the three seated at an outdoor table of a local bistro.

Kate was a little hesitant at first, but it didn't take long for her to realize that Charlotte was genuinely happy that Gabriel had found someone, and very much in love with her boyfriend. Once she relaxed, Kate found herself liking Charlotte. They discovered some common interests, including traveling, and were soon discussing various places they'd been.

Gabriel decided it was probably safe to leave for a few minutes. But when he came back from the loo, he realized that the topic of conversation had changed. His wife and ex-girlfriend were now comparing notes about him!

"Does he still like to cook?" Charlotte was asking.

"Oh, yes, and I'll freely admit that he's better at it than I am," Kate answered.

"I'm sure you've had experience with his protective nature. You do realize that in a few months, he'll be driving you mad with his hovering?" Charlotte pointed out. "I broke my ankle once, and as nice as it was to be waited on, I really did come close to strangling him before it healed."

Kate laughed. "I know exactly what you mean. And yes, I'm braced for it."

Gabriel cleared his throat as he approached the table. Both women gave him innocent smiles. He sighed. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea!

Once they returned home, Kate cheerfully attempted to reassure her husband. "Don't worry; she didn't tell me anything I didn't already know!"

Gabriel responded with a wry smile. "Thank goodness for small favors!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own the original characters, but that's it.  
><strong>AN:** I start work tomorrow. From now on, updates will be whenever possible, depending on how much time I find to write. Will probably post new chapters on the weekends. Please bear with me, loyal readers! I have no intention of discontinuing either the story or the series! I appreciate your patience. Please review!  
>**********************<p>

As she entered her flat after an evening shopping trip, Kate Watson Lestrade was feeling quite pleased. She had enough clothes to get her through the next couple months of her pregnancy, if not all of it, books of baby names and guides to pregnancy, and a handful of real estate brochures.

Her husband hurried over to help with her bags. "Here, darling, let me get those."

"Thanks." She sniffed. "What's that smell?"

"New recipe I'm trying out," Gabriel called as he took her purchases upstairs.

When he came back down, Kate noticed that he was carrying the real estate brochures. She shrugged.

"Figured we should at least think about getting a bigger place. I mean, we could stay here, but that would involve a lot of furniture rearranging, and putting things in storage."

"Might be easier to move; we could use the space."

"Exactly."

"I vote we discuss it more after we eat, because dinner's almost ready."

As she followed him to the table, Kate asked, "What is this new recipe of yours?"

"Fettuccine in a roasted red pepper three-cheese sauce."

"Mmm, that does sound good."

It was delicious. But when Gabriel entered the living room after cleaning up the kitchen, he found his wife looking miserable. It only took him a moment to realize what the problem was.

"Heartburn, love?"

Kate nodded. "Aye. Got any antacids?"

Her husband laughed. "Darling, I'm a cop who works with Sherlock Holmes on a semi-regular basis. Of course I have antacids!" He got a bottle out of his briefcase and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

Ten minutes later, once the antacids started to kick in, Kate sat up and reached for the real estate brochures. Gabriel joined her, sitting behind her and letting her lean back against him.

"Better decide exactly what we're looking for," she commented. "Flat or house, how many rooms, location, all that sort of stuff."

"I'm thinking someplace no more than half an hour from either of our workplaces."

"A short commute is always good," Kate nodded. "How big? I'd say at least two bedrooms and two full baths."

"Any preference as far as house or flat?" Gabriel asked.

She paused to consider the question. "Hmm. Not particularly. You?"

"Doesn't really matter to me, but we'd have more space with a house. And a bit of land to go with it."

"True. Okay," Kate opened the first of the brochures. "Let's see . . . too far away, too expensive . . .can't believe someone would pay that much for a house . . .too small. This could be a possibility."

Gabriel looked at the entry she was indicating. "No, out of the question."

"Why?"

"I refuse to live only two blocks down from Sherlock! He'll pester me constantly!"

Kate laughed. "Good point. This is nice, but it's a bit expensive, and we really don't need that many bedrooms." She tossed the brochure aside and picked up another.

"A place with an attic would be nice. Never hurts to have storage space."

His wife nodded. "Hadn't thought of that." She got to her feet. "Let me write all this down and we can call an estate agent tomorrow."

Kate returned to the couch with a pen and notepad. "Okay . . .at least two bedrooms and two baths, no more than a half hour from the Yard, and an attic."

She set the list aside and relaxed, snuggling comfortably into Gabriel's chest. He stroked her hair with one hand. The other rested on the slight swell of her stomach, as had become his habit.

"Tired?"  
>"Mmm, a little," she answered. "Think I'll read some, then go to bed." But she didn't move, content to stay where she was a little longer.<p>

Half an hour later, Kate sighed. "If I don't get up, I'm going to fall asleep." She started to sit up, then stopped, eyes wide.

Gabriel frowned. "Kate? What's wrong, darling? What is it?"

"The baby just moved. It feels . . .well, it's hard to describe."

"Wow. Wish I could feel it."

"You'll be able to, in a couple of months," she reassured, kissing him.

"I love you—both of you."

"I know. I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it from the show, it's not mine.  
><strong>AN:** Thank you so much to everyone who's still reading this! Short and sweet chapter, but there is some drama ahead! Please review.  
>********************<p>

Kate Watson Lestrade winced slightly at the cold of the gel being spread over her stomach. The ultrasound technician gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Now," she reached for the wand, "you said you did want to know the baby's sex, correct?"

Kate nodded, her grip on her husband's hand tightening. Gabriel ran his thumb over her knuckles soothingly, but Kate knew he was as excited as she was. They both focused their eyes on the screen as the tech began moving the wand.

Soon, an image of their child appeared on the screen. Kate felt her mouth drop open in awe. Knowing she was pregnant was one thing. She'd felt the baby move; she knew this was real. But actually seeing it was incredible.

She glanced over to see Gabriel's reaction. His eyes were wide, and he swallowed hard. When he did speak, it was little more than a whisper.

"Wow."

"It's hard to tell the sex because of the position he or she is in," the tech explained. "Let me see . . ."

She moved the wand slowly, watching as the image on screen changed. "Almost got it. Ah, there we are."

Kate was pretty sure of what she was seeing, but she wanted to make certain. "And?"

"It's a girl. Congratulations. Everything seems to be fine."

Once more, Kate turned to look at her husband. He was beaming as he leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips. His eyes looked a little bright. Kate felt her own eyes misting up in response.

Kate spent the rest of the day making phone calls and sending emails, sharing the news. Everyone reacted positively and with excitement, though Gabriel did take some teasing about being outnumbered.

After dinner that night, they settled on the couch. Kate sat down at one end, book in hand, while Gabriel stretched out full length and rested his head against her stomach. She reached down to stroke his hair, and they relaxed in silence for a few minutes.

Kate set her book aside once she'd finished reading a chapter, and looked down to see if Gabriel was still awake. His eyes were closed, but she could tell by his breathing that he wasn't asleep.

"Maybe we should start discussing names," she suggested. "I doubt we're going to find one we can agree on immediately."

"Okay," he agreed. "You're the one who's been reading all those name guides, so I'm sure you have some ideas in mind already."

"A few, yes. Being the traditional, sentimental sort of woman I am, I tend to lean towards family names. How about Gabrielle, or Gabriella?"

"Oh, no! We're not naming her after me. What about using one of our mums' names?"

"I'd thought of that, too. There are so many things to take into consideration. I mean, we don't want to saddle her with something that will get her teased."

"We have time to figure it out," Gabriel soothed. "I'm still trying to get my head round the idea of having a daughter."

Kate laughed. "She'll have you wrapped round her little finger for sure."

"Just like her mother."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the show, only the original characters and plot.  
><strong>AN:** This chapter deals with the events that took place in Chapter 12 of "Life As a Copper's Wife." I took creative license in writing this chapter, and got a lot of information from Wikipedia, so it's probably not 100% accurate. Don't hold that against me. Please review!  
>************************<p>

Kate Watson Lestrade fidgeted nervously on the less-than-comfortable bench. She knew she'd be called to testify in just a few moments against the men who'd kidnapped her eight months before in a misguided attempt at revenge against her cop husband. One had been killed in a confrontation with police, but the other two hadn't resisted arrest. Both had entered pleas of not guilty.

Her husband sat beside her, a protective arm around her shoulders. A few rows back was her cousin, John Watson. And when the doors had swung open earlier, Kate had gotten a glimpse of a figure who looked suspiciously like Sherlock Holmes. She was very grateful for their support.

"The Crown would like to call Kathleen Lestrade."

Kate took a deep breath and squeezed her husband's hand hard. Gabriel leaned close to kiss her cheek and murmur into her ear.

"You'll be fine, baby. I'm right here. I love you."

She nodded her thanks and got to her feet. One hand rested instinctively on her pregnant stomach. Perhaps sensing Kate's agitation, her unborn daughter had been very active the night before and that morning.

Once she'd been sworn in, Kate sat down and braced herself for the questions. The Crown Prosecutor gave her a reassuring smile before he began speaking.

"Mrs. Lestrade, please tell us, in your own words, what happened to you between January 10th and 12th of this year."

"On the morning of the 10th, I decided to walk to work instead of taking a cab. I was walking past an alley when three men grabbed me and dragged me into it. I tried to fight them off, but they were too strong for me. They tied me up, blindfolded me, and took me to an abandoned warehouse a few miles away. For the next three days, they physically assaulted me, giving me just enough food and water to keep me alive."

"Did you know why they chose you?"

"I overheard them talking and soon realized that they'd kidnapped me to get revenge on my husband, who is a Detective Inspector with New Scotland Yard. They were angry because he'd been responsible for the arrest and conviction of one of their friends."

"How did your rescue come about?"

"I vaguely remember hearing them arguing about what they should do. This was either late at night on the 11th or early morning of the 12th. They were afraid the police were going to show up soon. Finally, they decided to leave me and make a run for it. I lost consciousness soon after; the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital three days later."

"What were your injuries?"

"Internal bleeding that required surgery, two jammed fingers on my left hand, three broken toes on my right foot, deep abrasions on my wrists from being restrained, extensive bruising, and a number of scrapes and cuts, several of which required stitches."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lestrade. I have nothing further."

Kate knew the defense solicitor was going to come at her hard. She took another deep breath and sat up straighter.

"Mrs. Lestrade, were you able to make a positive identification of my clients?"

"Not a visual identification; they were wearing masks. But I was able to identify them after hearing their voices."

"I see. Is it possible that your injuries affected your memory?"

"I wasn't injured when they first dragged me into that alley."

This continued for another fifteen minutes. But despite the solicitor's best efforts to poke holes in her story, Kate stood firm. She'd known what to expect; she'd covered the trials of some of his clients in the past.

She was glad when a recess was called after the solicitor finished questioning her. Gabriel had been calm and steady all day, but as soon as they were out of the courtroom, he gave her a worried look.

"You sure you're all right, darling? I know that wasn't easy."

"I'll be fine. I just need some air."

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Anything at all I can do?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Relax, Gabriel. I'll be okay. I promise."

He blushed. "Sorry, darling. I just don't want you to get too stressed out. Not good for you or the baby. Did you want to stay for the rest of the day?"

"I am," she replied. "I'll not have anyone saying that I gave my testimony, and then ran like a coward."

Gabriel looked as though he wanted to reply, but held his tongue. The trial was bringing back unpleasant memories for him as well. He'd spent three days terrified for his wife's safety, and another three sitting by her hospital bed thinking she might not wake up.

Kate's stubbornness and pride, along with her husband's support, were all that got her through the rest of the day. It felt odd being in a courtroom without a pad, pen and recording device. She tried not to pay attention to her captors, but she couldn't help glancing at them from time to time.

She wasn't surprised when her nightmares returned that night and the next. She set up an appointment with her therapist. Fortunately, the woman agreed that Kate needed to attend the last day or two of the trial, to gain closure about what had happened.

So a week and a half later, Kate was once more seated in the courtroom, waiting for the jury, who had finally reached a verdict. It hadn't taken long, only a few days. Gabriel tightened his hold on her hand slightly as the verdict was read: both defendants were found guilty of assault, kidnapping and attempted murder.

They were sentenced to thirty years in prison each. Kate sighed with relief, sinking against Gabriel's side, her head pressed against his shoulder. He turned his head to press a kiss to her forehead.

As she stepped out of the courthouse into the bright sunlight, Kate took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. For the most part, she'd put the kidnapping behind her. But this last bit of closure enabled her to completely move on with her life. She refused to be tainted by the shadows of her experience. Another session or two with her therapist wouldn't hurt, but Kate knew she'd be fine.

Gabriel was watching her closely. "Are you okay, darling?"

She smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "I most certainly am."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Plot and original characters are mine. Characters from the show are not mine.  
><strong>AN:** A thousand apologies for the long wait between chapters! Adjusting to full-time work has left me too tired to write lately. But stick with me, because this series is neither over, nor abandoned! And this is not Brit-picked, so I apologize for any Americanisms that slipped through. Please review!  
>*******************************<p>

Kate Watson Lestrade stood on the pavement outside her new flat, supervising as her husband, her cousin, and a few friends carried boxes and furniture inside. She'd offered to help, too, but had been turned down. It was, she knew from past experience, nearly impossible to convince those closest to her that being seven months pregnant did not mean she had to be treated like fine china.

She'd been relieved when they'd closed on the flat. It meant there was enough time to decorate the nursery, and get settled in before the baby came. The two bedroom first floor flat had a small loo downstairs and a full bathroom upstairs. The living room was quite spacious, and there was enough room for she and Gabriel to put their desks at one end.

Kate stepped back as Gabriel moved towards the door with a stack of boxes. As she did so, she noticed her cousin, John, chatting with a pretty young woman. She knew he'd been seeing someone for several months, but Kate had yet to meet her. Between her work as a reporter, childbirth classes, and shopping for the baby, she sometimes wondered how she managed to fit in eating and sleeping!

Curious, she walked in their direction. John saw her and smiled, waving her over.

"Kate, there you are! Come here, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is my girlfriend, Raina. Raina, my cousin, Kate Lestrade."

Raina smiled and offered a hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you! John's told me so much about you."

"Likewise."

"Can I help with anything?"

Kate shook her head. "Oh, no, it's all right. Don't feel obligated. For that matter, John, you've been here for most of the morning. Go on, if you want."

"I'll stay; I don't mind."

"If you're sure. I think I'll go up and start organizing things as the rest of you bring it in."

"I can help," Raina offered.

"I'll manage," Kate answered, "but I wouldn't say no to some company."

An hour later, Kate decided that her cousin had done well in the relationship department this go-round. Raina was smart and funny, not to mention being willing to put up with the antics of Sherlock!

"He's not that bad once you get to know him," she shrugged. "Sure, the interrupted dates are a pain, but I understand. Sherlock works better when John's with him, and John enjoys the adventure."

"I agree, he has his good points. He can even be sweet at times. And he's both my cousin's best friend and a sort of surrogate younger brother to my husband, so I pretty much have to deal with him on a regular basis, one way or th' other!"

"Has he been here yet?" Raina asked.

"No, which surprises me. But he'll turn up soon, mark my words."

Kate was right. When she and Raina went back outside, they found Sherlock examining everything. From the look on his face, it was obvious that he was, as usual, deducing a great deal.

"Sherlock! Don't suppose you'd be willing to give me a hand with this?" Gabriel asked.

The consulting detective looked at him for a moment before stepping forwards to grab the other side of the table.

"I suppose I could do that. You know, Lestrade, it's evident from your possessions that . . ." his voice grew fainter as he went inside and up the stairs.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly as they finally got everything inside. With John's help, Gabriel got the bed frame put back together, with box spring and mattress in place. Sherlock and Raina had stuck around, as well, so Kate ordered takeaway.

John looked around as they settled in the living room with cartons of Chinese. "This is really nice."

"But it'll take forever to get everything unpacked and organized," Kate sighed.

"Energy levels drop in the third trimester," he reminded her.

"I know. So don't think I'm rude if I sit here and doze off." She reached for another carton, and then stopped. "Oh, right, I can't eat that anymore."

"Indigestion or heartburn?" Sherlock asked. When they all looked at him in surprise, he explained, "I read up on pregnancy a bit."

Kate laughed. "So I'm your chance to observe what you've read actually playing out? Hell, Sherlock, coming from you, that's a compliment. I'm flattered."

"It could prove useful knowledge in the future," he replied dismissively.

Kate saw Gabriel and John exchange a quick smile. Sherlock's non-caring act wasn't fooling them anymore than it was her.

While she was enjoying the camaraderie of the evening, Kate was also glad to see John, Raina and Sherlock leave. She was eager to go put fresh sheets on her bed, dig out the pillows and duvet, and get some sleep.

Working together, she and Gabriel had the bed ready in ten minutes. Kate slipped one of her husband's t-shirts over her head and sighed happily as she relaxed into the mattress.

She was asleep in minutes, unaware of the kiss Gabriel pressed to her forehead, or of his soft whisper.

"Sweet dreams, darling. Welcome home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Plot is mine, original characters are mine, nothing else is.  
><strong>AN:** Please review!  
>********************<p>

The Saturday after she and her husband moved into their new flat, Kate Watson Lestrade woke to find herself alone in bed. She glanced at the clock: a little after nine. As she started to push herself into a sitting position, she heard noises from downstairs. Ah, now she remembered: her husband had mentioned that he wanted to at least get started on the nursery this weekend.

Kate rested a hand on her almost eight months pregnant stomach and addressed her unborn daughter.

"C'mon, let's see how Daddy's doing with getting your room ready."

She followed the noise to the doorway of the downstairs bedroom. Gabriel had already painted two walls and was almost halfway done with the third. He was whistling a cheerful tune as he worked. When he turned to dip the roller into the paint, he saw his wife and walked over to kiss her.

"Good morning, darling. What do you think?"

"It looks good so far. What time did you get up?"

"Around seven."

"You're making good time, then. I'll let you get back to it."

Kate had a quick breakfast of an egg and toast before settling at her desk to edit her novel for what seemed like the millionth time. Gabriel emerged from the nursery an hour later to have a snack while he waited for the first coat of paint to dry.

Kate couldn't help but smile at the sight: his hair stuck up in all directions, and his ragged t-shirt, threadbare jeans and old trainers were splattered with lavender paint.

"If you track paint everywhere, you're cleaning it up," she warned. "I hope some of it got on the walls."

Gabriel just grinned. "Actually, I'm doing quite well. I figured I'd be covered head to toe by now."

"Do you need any help?"

"I appreciate the offer, love, but paint fumes bother you when you aren't pregnant," he pointed out.

"We could open the window."

"It's the end of October; you'd freeze! I can handle it, really."

Kate shrugged as she went upstairs for a shower. "Fine, but don't say I didn't offer!"

Nearly three hours and two coats of paint later, Kate poked her head round the door. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of wallpaper paste. Gabriel was carefully marking the right height to apply the wallpaper border, about halfway up the wall. She left him to it, choosing to curl up on the couch with a good book instead.

When he stepped into the living room again, Gabriel cheerfully announced, "Okay, now all that's left is hanging the curtains and putting the crib together."

He reached into the hall cupboard for his tools and toolbelt. Kate quickly laid her book aside.

"That might be my cue to go somewhere else for a couple of hours. I think I'll do some shopping."

"Not sticking around to enjoy the view?" Gabriel teased.

Kate laughed and walked over to pull him down for a long kiss. "Oh, it's tempting. But as much as I enjoy the sight of you being handy, you're going to be in a less than romantic mood by the time you're done."

The cop looked puzzled. "Why? The crib comes with directions and illustrations. It can't be that difficult."

His wife snickered as she gathered her coat and handbag. "Famous last words, my silver fox."

It was almost four o'clock when Kate got home. As soon as she opened the door, she heard her husband swearing. She set her packages down and walked over to the nursery. Gabriel had managed to hang the curtains, but he seemed to be having some trouble with the crib.

"I'm guessing it's not as easy as you thought it would be?"

"Nope. How the bloody hell is a person supposed to put this thing together without all the right screws and bolts? And these instructions are really confusing."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, love, but I tried to warn you!"

"Well, I'm not giving up just yet."

Kate went upstairs to watch television. When she came down to start supper, she found Gabriel still struggling with the crib.

"Maybe you should take a break," she suggested. "Come eat something."

"No, you go ahead. I think I might be starting to make a little progress."

Kate was doubtful, but took him at his word. Once she'd eaten and cleaned up after herself, she checked in again. Clearly, this had turned into a battle of wills, of sorts. Her husband's stubbornness wouldn't permit him to give up anytime soon. She shook her head, wished him luck, and went upstairs with her laptop to check her email.

Over an hour later, as she was reading her cousin's blog, she heard Gabriel call, "Kate, come look at this!"

Unsure whether he'd succeeded or destroyed something, she slowly descended the stairs. A cautious peek into the room revealed a completed crib in the corner. The paint and wallpaper looked great, and the purple and white curtains hung neatly at the window.

"It looks wonderful, Gabe!"

He beamed. "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have a very long, very hot shower. This is hard work; give me a criminal to catch any day!"

Kate laughed and kissed him. "Well, you did a great job."

"Thanks, love."

She was sitting up in bed reading when her husband finally came out of the bathroom. He sprawled across the bed, facedown in her lap. Kate smiled as she petted the damp hair.

"I'm sure Gabrielle appreciates it."

"Thought we weren't naming her after me. And she'll be too little to appreciate it."

"Not if I take pictures to show her when she's older."

A sudden kick startled them both. Gabriel laughed. "I think we may have a future footballer in there. And I think she knows we're talking about her."

Kate smiled. "Wouldn't surprise me. Hard to believe there's only a little over a month left."

"You nervous?"

"Maybe a little."

Gabriel sat up to wrap an arm around her. "Don't worry, darling. As long as she knows we love her and each other, everything will be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Plot and original characters are mine, but that's all.

**A/N: **Please review!

Kate Watson Lestrade groaned as she managed to maneuver her eight months pregnant self into the chair at her desk. Her best friend shot her a sympathetic glance.

"You okay, Kate?"

"My feet are killing me. Is it December 15th yet?"

"Nope," Emma smiled. "Still a few weeks left. Why don't you go ahead and quit working; get an early start on your leave?"

Kate shrugged. "It's tempting. Once the Evans trial is over, I might, but I want to finish covering it first."

"Can't say I blame you."

"Don't wait too long, Kate," Todd Neilson warned as he walked by on the way to his desk. "We wouldn't want you going into labor here in the news room."

She smiled. "But Todd, think what a great story it would make! 'Reporter Gives Birth Mid-Article,' or something along those lines."

He laughed. "Good point."

By the time she got home that evening, Kate was exhausted. All she wanted to do was have a cup of tea (decaf, due to her condition), change clothes and curl up on the couch for a nice, long cuddle with her husband. But since Gabriel wasn't home yet, she decided comfortable sweats and tea would have to be enough for the time being.

A half hour later, just as she drank the last of her tea, she heard footsteps on the stairs. Gabriel gave her a warm grin as he entered.

"How was your day, love?"

"It wasn't bad, but I am tired."

"I'm not surprised. Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

He smiled. "How do soup and a sandwich sound?"

"Good idea."

A bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich later, Kate relaxed into Gabriel's embrace with a sigh.

"That was good; thank you. I always hoped I'd end up marrying a man who was a better cook than me."

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome."

They lay in silence for a while. Kate shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable. Gabriel had a hunch that he knew what was bothering her, and let one hand slide down to gently rub at her lower back.

Kate let out a wordless murmur of content in response to the backrub. She snuggled further against Gabriel's chest, enjoying the sound and feel of his heartbeat beneath her cheek.

Ten minutes later, Gabriel looked down to find his wife half dozing. He sat up slowly, intending to carry her up to bed. But Kate woke up enough to realize what he planned to do, and held up a hand to stop him.

"It's okay, Gabe. I can make it upstairs on my own."

"You've never protested before."  
>"I wasn't eight months pregnant then. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."<p>

He chuckled. "It's not like you've gained that much weight, darling!"  
>Kate acquiesced, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head against his shoulder.<p>

"All right then, have it your way. But don't blame me if you throw your back out."

He gave her a smug look when he placed her on the bed. "See, I'm fine. You're not really heavy."

"Just unwieldy," she chuckled.

"I know you're ready for it to be over. Not much longer."

"No, less than a month. I'm torn between excitement and nervousness."

"Oh, I know; I feel the same way."

As she drifted off to sleep, Kate wondered which of them their daughter would take after. They'd need to come up with a name soon. She made a mental note to start yet another discussion on the topic the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Plot and original characters are mine. That's it.

**A/N:** Apologies for any formatting errors. Document Manager has been rather uncooperative lately. This story is now completed. There will probably be another one, but I'm not sure how long it will be before I get started on it. Enjoy, and review!

Detective Inspector Gabriel Lestrade winced as his wife's already viselike grip on his hand tightened further. Once the wave of pain had passed, she eased up a bit, and he reached out with his free hand to brush some hair out of her face.

"You're doing fine, love."

Kate scoffed. "Easy for you to say!"

She swore in Scottish Gaelic from behind clenched teeth as the next contraction hit. Her doctor offered a reassuring smile.

"Shouldn't be much longer, Kate. Keep pushing . . .that's it."

Tears filled Kate's eyes as she fell back against the pillow. Gabriel took her face in his hand, turning it so that he could look into her eyes.

"You can do this, darling. Just focus on your breathing." He moved his hand to support her back as she leaned forward with another contraction. "I know you're tired and in pain, but it'll be worth it in the end."

"We're stopping at one. I refuse to go through this again."

"I can't say I blame you."

"Okay, she's almost crowning. A good, hard push this time, Kate."

The look she gave her doctor clearly asked, 'What the hell do you think I've been doing?' She leaned forward with the effort involved, groaning in pain.

"How long's it been, Gabe?"

"Um, almost nine hours."

"No wonder I'm tired." She needed no encouragement to bear down as the next contraction began, keeping her eyes on her husband's face. He smiled encouragingly.

"That's it, you're doing fine."

"Great, actually," one of the nurses smiled. "And I have three kids, so I've been there. Don't push with the next few, just breathe through them. Easier said than done, I know."

Fighting the urge to push wasn't as difficult as Kate had thought it might be. She rather appreciated the opportunity to lie there and do nothing for a bit. So she did her best to relax, and waited.

Finally, Kate looked over at Gabriel to find him watching, wide-eyed, as their daughter's head began to emerge. She levered herself up with an elbow for a better look, and got a glimpse of a head full of dark hair.

A few more pushes, and Keira Gabrielle Lestrade was laid carefully on her mother's stomach. Kate reached out to brush a finger against the tiny hand, smiling when Keira latched on tight. As she had secretly hoped, the newborn's resemblance to her father was already obvious.

Gabriel proudly cut the umbilical cord, and Keira was whisked away to be cleaned up. When the nurse brought her back, Kate flicked her eyes in her husband's direction. The nurse got the hint and placed the baby in Gabriel's arms.

He unwrapped the blanket long enough to count fingers and toes, gently stroked the soft cheek. Eyes the same color as his own blinked up at him. When he spoke, his voice was thick.

"She's so beautiful."

"Aye," Kate agreed softly.

She was deeply moved when Gabriel looked up at her a moment later. There were tears streaming down his face. A rush of love swept over her, and she felt tears in her eyes as well.

Gabriel moved to sit on the side of the bed, and they leaned against each other, admiring their daughter. The cop pressed a kiss to his wife's temple.

"Thank you."

Kate knew what he meant: that he'd long ago given up on the idea of ever having a family. She smiled gently.

"You're welcome, but you were a big part of it, too, you know."

He responded with another soft kiss, this one on her lips.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too."

John came by for a visit the next day, Sherlock in tow. The consulting detective lingered just inside the door, watching from a distance as John cooed over his new cousin.

"Would you like to hold her, Sherlock?"

"I, ah, that is I'm not so sure that would—" Sherlock's protests were cut off when John walked over and carefully placed Keira in his arms, showing him how to support her head.

It was clear that Sherlock was caught off guard. He gazed down at the baby for a few minutes, before trying to regain his equilibrium by delivering insults.

"It's strange, Lestrade: she's very cute, yet she looks just like you. It goes against everything I know about genetics."

John rolled his eyes. Kate bit her lip to keep from laughing, and Gabriel just smiled.

"I believe I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks, Sherlock."

The younger man rolled his eyes and walked over to place Keira back in Kate's arms. He brushed a quick kiss across her cheek and muttered his congratulations before fleeing back out into the hallway.

John laughed as he followed his friend. "Congratulations again, you two. Raina said she'd probably stop by after work, if that's okay."

"Absolutely," Kate assured him.

The next couple of days passed in a stream of visitors, cards, gifts, phone calls and emails. As Kate packed her things to leave the hospital, she smiled, thinking of the warm welcome Keira had received.

She was a little nervous about parenting, but she remembered something Gabriel had told her not long before: everything would be fine as long as Keira knew that her parents loved her, and each other. And Kate would make sure her daughter never had reason to doubt either of those facts.


End file.
